I'm Not A Potter?
by xXNikoletta BlackXx
Summary: Harry finds out whom is real sire is and Severus isn't too happy with Remus. Ronald Bashing! Rated just in case and for language and violence. Father Son fic/ not romantic!
1. Severus' Predicament

Another time consuming story by yours truly

Another time consuming anecdote by yours truly! Severus and Harry are the luminaries; father and son, not romantic (Eww). As always, con-crit, flames, and reviews are most welcome.

Ohm and some Ron bashing too. He is really vindictive and egotistical in this AU Fiction.

Cheers!

I'm Not a Potter?

By xXNikolettaBlackXx

AKA

Grimreaperprincess666

Chapter one: Severus' Predicament

"Severus, have you made the potion yet?" Remus asked as they sat in the teacher's common room drinking their tea and grading essays. Over the past few months, they had become social, if not friendly.

"No, I have been so barmy over my latest potion it must have slipped my mind. It will be finished in time I assure you. I have never failed to hand it to you before your symptoms begin yet, have I?" Severus said as he marked an atrocious essay with a D, then looked up at the lycan he had come to call friend.

Remus smiled warmly and nodded in agreement before sipping at his tea.

"Are you nearly finished there, Severus?" Remus asked as he started to pack away his graded vampire essays.

"Oh, yes, I am done with this. It seems I get nothing but more and more dunderheads each year. They get shoddier as the years go by, too." Severus said as he waved his wand and his belongings packed themselves away.

The two men made their way out of the lounging room and started down the corridor to the Great Hall. As they passed Harry Potter, Harry shot Severus and repugnance glare, but said nothing; he then preceded to nod and smile at Remus. Remus abruptly ceased walking; Severus paid no note and kept on walking.

"I can't believe you still haven't told him." Remus said, an indistinguishable tone of incredulity coloring his tone. Severus twirled to glower at him angrily, lips pulled back from clenched teeth.

"Told who what? I haven't the foggiest idea what you're on about…" Severus snarled, but was cut off by a sharp gaze from Remus.

"You know very well who and what I mean, Severus. It's been fifteen years…he has a right to know you." He emphasized his point by grasping Severus' shoulders in his hands.

"Know me? Why in the hell does he have a right to know me? For all I know, he's not even mine!" Snape shouted, and tried to turn to walk away. Remus, however, latched compellingly onto his shoulders and forced him to stay his ground. "Let me go, werewolf." He growled, but Remus kept his grip. For a moment, he did not say anything, his expression shifting between concern and disbelief.

"He IS yours, Severus. How could you believe otherwise?" Remus' eyes had started to fill with unshed tears.

"I knew of the likelihood, but nothing more." Snape replied, though the tone of his voice clearly said otherwise.

"Then why didn't you find out! He could have grown up without all the lies…" _All the abuse_, Remus thought as he let his grip slacken.

"Oh, yes indeed. As if I would just pop up on his doorstep and admit to sleeping with his mother, oh I'm SURE that would go over well." Severus let his head drop and he rubbed his nose a little and closed his eyes.

"Well, you have never seemed to worry about other's reactions to you before. You have to TELL him! He'll probably find out on his own eventually, and just imagine what a mess that would be…."

"Not anymore of one than if I WAS to tell him. Can you imagine what would happen were he to know? ME! His FATHER? You cannot honestly expect that he would be happy in the least. I am not the type of person that can be a father."

"Oh, so that's it…"

"What?"

"You don't think you're worthy…"

"I'll be astounded if you can think of anyone LESS worthy. I was a Death Eater, Remus, I have done more evil than I can rightly remember…I am not worthy of being ANYONE'S parent, and besides, I would not even know how. Moreover, how do you think he would feel? You obviously have taken a liking to him, what do you think it would do to him if he were to discover that his real father was a murderer? A conscienceless follower of the Dark Lord? A cruel, bitter teacher hated by the entire school? It'd break him; I've no doubt that it would." Severus turned and the two wizards began walking again.

"Then that just proves that you need to get to know him." Remus said after a few moments of silence.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Severus muttered sardonically.

"Tell me…why ARE you always on his case? Why is it that you always single him out for derision?" Remus replied trying to weasel an answer out of him.

"Simple. To teach him a lesson. Everyone else here, you included, tend to treat him like some brilliant savior of the wizarding world. Half of the people who declare to be his friends would turn on him in an instant if his 'heroic' image were to be tarnished or stripped from him completely. He has to learn to fend for himself out there, one way or another. If I do not break him of the spoiled way of life he probably enjoys at home, who will? You? Dumbledore? I highly doubt it." Severus said as he stopped walking and looked into Remus' gold-flecked amber eyes.

"I thought that might be your reason."

"What? You'd better not even consider criticizing me for my methods, for I assure you, there's plenty I could say about yours." Severus said as he chuckled lightly.

"Have you heard about the Dursleys at all? The muggle family he lives with?" Remus said softly.

"Of course not. If you'll remember correctly, I was passed out when he was placed with them, and I don't have a tendency to bother with hearsay."

"I have noticed. Either way, you would not have learned anything more. Harry doesn't like to talk about them at all, I'm afraid I found out rather by accident…" He trailed off into hesitancy.

"Found out what?" Severus said nervously as he stopped walking.

"Have you ever seen Harry getting mail in the Great Hall; or going home for the Christmas holidays?"

"No, but I hardly see what that has to do with anything…" Severus said as he fiddled with his hands and his cloak to keep himself from turning on Remus to gain every bit of information he contained.

"Severus, the first day of classes I asked him to stay after the lesson. I had noticed he was looking ill, and I wanted to ask what was wrong. He was VERY reluctant to tell me. However, after slipping a little Belladonna into his tea, he gave in and told me some of what had happened." All traces of hesitancy in his voice were gone now.

"Go on…" Severus pressed for more information about his birth son.

"His uncle beats him, Severus; quite often, in fact. As it turned out, he had a pair of fractured ribs, as well as severe bruising across his chest and back. I cornered Mr. Ron Weasley to find out more about the Dursley's, and I daresay it is not pleasant. Evidently, they were not even going to let him come to school this year. I suppose it was a fortunate thing that I showed up…Anyway, one year, Weasley and his brothers had to actually break him out of that house as if it were a prison, bars on his window and everything."

"What? Impossible…Dumbledore wouldn't allow him to stay in a place like that…" Severus stuttered as though he were unable of any coherent speech.

"Dumbledore doesn't know about it. Harry is too proud and ashamed to tell him, and I imagine he does not want any more attention drawn to him, either. He made me give my word not to tell a soul after I found out, and I have kept that oath until now. I tried to get him to tell Dumbledore, but I'm afraid he's just as stubborn as you." Remus smiled as though he had given a compliment. Severus took it as a compliment.

"They …beat him. Why? He's their blood, surely they didn't…."

"The Dursleys abhor magic, Severus. You didn't know Lily as well as I did, but I'm sure you heard her mention Petunia?" Remus cut off whatever denial was emitting from Severus' lips.

"Once or twice, and never with pleasure."

"Yes, well Petunia hated Lily beyond a simple sibling jealousy; she thought Lily was a freak. Once they no longer had to live in the same house, Petunia severed all associations with her sister. She has carried that hate on to Harry, and her husband is the same way. Harry had to sleep locked in a broom closet for eleven years."

"Remus, you are coming with me to see Albus this instant, I will not allow that…that FAMILY to ever-"Severus was yet again cut short by Remus' stern tone of voice.

"No."

"What!" By now, Severus' face was flushed brightly with anger.

"Tell Harry."

"I can't, you know that!" Severus almost looked desperate as he mumbled this.

"He's your SON, Severus."

"I'm aware of that…"

"Then say it, admit it out loud."

"Fine, Harry is my son. Now, can we please get on with it? I may not fancy that fact to be known, but I will NOT stand for ANYONE mistreating him."

"And how, precisely, do you think he sees YOUR behavior toward him and all the Gryffindors?" Remus had yet again stopped walking and had his hands on his hips and his eyebrows rose, looking quite like an upset McGonagall.

"That is different. I have no choice, as long as Voldemort lives and I retain my title as 'spy.'"

"Yes, but you could always let him know that….let him know YOU."

"Oh, so we're back on that again, are we?" Severus rolled his eyes.

"It's the only way you can keep him safe from the Dursleys….by telling him the truth."

"As I have already said, no. WE will inform Albus of the…abuse, and nothing more."

"If we tell Dumbledore, he will remove Harry from that house. Harry will have no choice but to go to an orphanage or a temporary care facility. Now, imagine what that would do to him….he's already got more than enough in common with the Dark Lord, how do you think he'd react to yet another?"

"Surely no worse than if I talked to him," Severus looked sour now.

"I doubt that, Severus. I will make you a deal. If you agree to tell Harry and Dumbledore the truth, then I will come with you right now to talk to him about the Dursleys."

"Then Albus would send him to live with ME. I couldn't do that Remus, I'd be worse than the Dursleys…"

"No you wouldn't. You have never hit a student, and I know that all the yelling that you do is just an act. You only need to give yourself a chance, and spare your son another summer of beatings."

"Very well…."

"Promise and swear that you will tell Harry, and soon."

"I promise that I will tell…Harry…the truth before Christmas. Are you happy now?"

"Yes, but you understand that I am not doing this for 'me.' I'm doing this for Harry…and for you."

"Me?" Severus asked loudly, looking very affronted.

"Yes. You have a son, Severus. You have as much right to know him as he does you. You're both the only real family either of you has."

"I would have to agree with you on the last. Can we please get on with it? I'd like to tell Albus and get this whole thing over with as soon as possible, I'm sure he'll have plenty to say."

"He won't be ashamed of you, you know that."

"Yes…but then he doesn't have to be."

A/N: I am sure you people have figured out that this is definite AU and Sevie, Harry, and Remus are all out of character.

Ya! Two thousand and eighty six words, that is good for me…Ha-ha!

Have fun and please review if you have any questions, comments, encouragement, or notification of a grammatical or spelling error. Thank you all for wasting your time and energy reading my stupid and entirely too long author's notes. I know. You hate me….I love you! Ha-ha. Cheers.

Abhor means Hate.


	2. Dumbledore's Advice

Still there are you

Still there are you? Well there are around three to five chapters left. As always, con-crit, flames, and reviews are most welcome.

Ohm and some Ron bashing too. He is really vindictive and egotistical in this AU Fiction.

Cheers!

I'm Not a Potter?

By xXNikolettaBlackXx

AKA

Grimreaperprincess666

Chapter Two: Dumbledore's Advice

"Good evening Remus, Severus; have a seat. What can I help you with?" Dumbledore asked as the younger men stepped into his office and sat in the two chairs opposite his desk.

"Actually, there are two matters of importance that we need to discuss." Remus started, very business-like.

"Yes?" Dumbledore popped a lemon drop in his mouth and smiled lightly. It was almost worthy of a dreamy Luna smile.

"Do you want to go first, Severus?" Remus looked at Severus with hesitancy and raised eyebrows.

"No, it would be best if you did." Severus said as he fiddled with his robes.

"Very well. Headmaster…earlier in the semester I made a startling discovery concerning Harry Potter….he made me promise not to tell anyone about it, but I feel that I must."

"What is it? He's not getting into any sort of trouble, is he?" Of course. He was worried about poor little Golden Boy getting into 'trouble'. As if that's never happened.

"No…actually it's more in regards to the Dursley family. When he came to class the first day back from summer holiday, he was not looking well, so I held him after class to see what the matter was. After giving him a little Belladonna in his tea, I finally found out what was wrong." Remus glanced from Severus to Dumbledore several times and was extremely nervous.

"What on earth was it?" Dumbledore asked, worry and fear laced in his voice.

"His Uncle beats him, Headmaster. When Harry came to class, he had several broken ribs and horrible bruises, all carefully hidden by his robes. According to Mr. Weasley, he's also been malnourished and imprisoned, not to mention a probable load of other mistreatments; I do believe may include rape on Dudley Dursley's part."

"You're convinced that this story is true?" Dumbledore inclined his head to the men with raised eyebrows.

"Oh yes, Poppy can confirm the injuries if you like. And the information wasn't exactly given willingly."

"Something must be done at once….the Dursleys must be spoken with immediately, and some sort of arrangement made for Harry for the summer holiday….I honestly can't believe that Harry has never said anything…" Albus sounded so angry at this point that he felt like seriously hurting someone.

"He's probably ashamed, Albus…he can't be blamed for that."

"Yes, and probably scared of what would happen were he to be taken from his only remaining family….undoubtedly he'll have to be placed in an orphanage, unless the Ministry would agree to letting him stay here…"

"Actually, Headmaster, that brings us to the second topic." Remus cast a glance at Severus, who nodded slowly, "You see, The Dursleys aren't Harry's only surviving relatives." Lupin said

"Pardon? According to the records, all of the Evans and Potter family are dead." Dumbledore gave a small chuckle at Remus' supposed memory lapse.

"The records are correct on that point, but wrong on another. Albus, James Potter was not Harry's father," Severus said.

"Then…who is?"

"I am,"

"What? How is this possible?" Dumbledore rose from his seat to stare at Severus in skepticism.

"Do you remember that last mission Voldemort sent me on, in November of 1980?"

"Yes, I do…and I gave you permission to do what was necessary to convince the Dark Lord."

"When I arrived at the Potter home in the disguise of James Potter, I discovered that my reason for being there had already been removed, as James had taken the result of his work with him. However, before I could leave…Lily found me, and…wanted me to come to bed with her. Forgive me, Albus, but…I did. As I was trying to slip away the next morning, Remus found me lurking about, and deduced what had happened. I rather…blackmailed him into not telling anyone. As he later told me, Lily was slightly ill a few weeks later; .she was pregnant; with Harry. Lily never discovered that it hadn't been James."

"Have you spoken to him?" Dumbledore asked calmly as he closed his eyes.

"No…and I hadn't been planning on it. But…in order for Remus to tell you about the abuse, he made me promise that I would tell you and Harry the truth."

"Merlin….You're Harry's father….I always thought there were something about you two…"

"I fathered him, Albus, but I'd hardly consider myself a father."

"Maybe not now, Severus, but you'll learn easily enough. At least Harry won't have to go to an orphanage now…"

"Yes…and I do hope that the ends are worth the means."

A/N: A bit shorter than Chapter 1, but oh well. Just be patient, it will get longer and more interesting once we get Harry and Ron in there. Read and review.


	3. The Real Harry

Disclaimer: I OWN HARRY POTTER

Disclaimer: I OWN HARRY POTTER! J/K. Ha-ha. In my dreams. I do own Serena Shipley though.

A/N: Jokey Dopey here is the third chapter. Hope you enjoy. It is very entertaining in my opinion, but no conceitedness here!

I'm Not a Potter?

By xXNikolettaBlackXx

AKA

Grimreaperprincess666

Chapter Three: The Real Harry

Severus walked up to the Gryffindor Tower and knocked on the Fat Lady's framework. Some youthful third year answered it and asked, "What do you want Professor. _You're_ supposed to stay in the dungeons."

"I appreciate your snarky astuteness, young lady, and I would also be keen on seeing you in detention tomorrow night. Do not bring a quill, do not bring your dragon-hide gloves, you will have no need to use them. You will arrange out decomposed Flobber Worms from high-quality ones for your class on Thursday." Severus answered with a sick smile that normally would look out of place had he not been punishing a Gryffindor.

"You will send Mr. Potter to this spot to speak with me or it will be made into a double detention, Miss Shipley."

"Yes, Professor." Serena walked away and five minutes later Harry stood at the portrait giving Severus an exceptionally malicious look of abhorrence.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Yes, _Sir_, Mister Potter." Severus said with prominence.

"No need to call me Sir, Professor." Harry muttered under his breath none to softly.

"If I were not here to tell you something of the utmost importance, that comment would have earned you a detention with Miss Shipley." Severus said sardonically.

"I am sorry, Professor. What did you want to have a word with me about, Sir?" Harry stepped out of the portrait way and shut the portrait behind him so no one could hear their discussion.

"I do not expect this conversation not to be eavesdropped on if it were taken at this spot. Let's take a walk out to the Black Lake." Severus said a minute too optimistically in Harry's opinion.

"Uhm…Ok." Harry answered quietly. All Harry could think about was what he had done to deserve this kind of punishment.

They walked down the corridor in silence as they received several strange looks from other students, and even Professors Sinistra and Firenze. Once they sat in front of the Lake on a nearby bench, Severus said, "You have changed a lot this year."

Harry gave him a strange look and said, "Erm…yes it started around my birthday. I'm not quite sure what to make of it."

"It's nothing to worry about, not too much at least." Severus said lightly.

Harry finally looked Severus in the eye and raised one eyebrow slightly.

"It was probably a spell that was likely cast by yourself when you were a baby. It is not dreadfully rare. You wanted to know your father; therefore, you became him. Fifteen is often a pivotal age...it's not surprising that it would wear off now." Severus paused many times to think his wording over so the explanation would come out right.

"So you mean that all these years I've only looked like my father because I wanted to?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence in which he tried to make sense of Snape's words.

Severus looked down at him and smiled slightly. "Yes."

"So…I'll look more like my mum, then?" He whispered desolately.

"Perhaps. Harry, there is something that I must tell you…the reason I brought you out here…" said Severus hesitantly.

"Excuse me, Professor…but did you just call me by my first name?" Harry asked as he wriggled a finger in his ear to be sure he had heard Severus right.

"Yes…and I suppose I must make a few things clear before I continue."

"Alright…"

"First off…I wish to apologize. The way I act in the classroom, towards you especially, is not the way I am; it has not been for a long time, anyway. I behave the way I do because of the Slytherins…I'm sure that you're aware that many of their parents are Death Eaters?"

"Yes...I know of a few." Harry was prepared to bet Snape was 'bestest buddies' with one or two.

"As far as they know, I am a loyal Death Eater. As long as I am needed as a spy, I must keep up my act. All Death Eaters are expected to despise Gryffindors and Muggleborns, and you especially for what you did to Voldemort. If I were to show leniency, any at all….my loyalty would be questioned. In reality, I cannot stand that brat Malfoy…he's just as bigheaded and pompous as his father. In addition, you…I do not hate you. As of yet, you won't understand why, but…you bring up many painful memories for me, as well as a lot of other issues that I'm still trying to deal with. Therefore…I am sorry, Harry. I should have told you that it was an act, and nothing more."

"That…that makes no sense. I don't believe you, sir. You hated my father and you hate me. The only reason you are trying to get on my good side now is probably that Dumbledore is making you."

"I don't know how to respond to that, Harry, but I must insist you believe me when I say I never meant to hurt you or anyone you care about. As for your father, we'll get to that in a moment. I'm sure you're not fond of all the secrets that have been kept from you over the years…"

"No, I'm not…it always seems like everybody else knows more about me than I do. What do you know about my father that I don't?"

"I said just a moment, be patient. I did not know about all the secrets until very recently. I always thought that you grew up with full knowledge of who you were, of what you did. I assumed your aunt had spoiled you, placed high on some pedestal as so many seem to do. But now I know differently….Remus told me about what they did to you,"

"He...he told?! But, he promised that he wouldn't… If you told anyone else, I swear I'll …I'll"

"He kept his promise well, Harry…he had good reason to tell me,"

"You haven't…told anyone else, have you?"

"Dumbledore knows, but that is all."

"Oh….I suppose I'll be…staying at some orphanage now…." Harry furiously wiped the hot tears from his eyes.

"No, you won't be. I made a deal with Remus after he told me, Harry. I agreed to tell you a …rather large secret, if he promised to tell Dumbledore about the abuse."

"What is it?"

"First you must promise me that you won't run off and you'll hear me out."

"Okay…I promise."

"Thank you. Now I'm quite sure you'll hate me even more than you already do after this…but you must be told the truth. About fifteen years ago, Voldemort sent me on a mission to steal something from James Potter, and Dumbledore instructed me to do what I must in order to appear loyal to the Dark Lord. Therefore, I waited until I knew James would be gone for a few days, and used Polyjuice to disguise myself as him. I snuck into his and your mother's home, only to discover that the item I had been sent to fetch had gone along with James. As I was leaving…your mother found me, and, believing me to be James, she…asked me to bed with her. We slept together that night, Harry."

"You...and my mum…did that?!" Harry's face turned a livid color of grey and red with embarrassment and queasiness.

"Yes…The next morning as I was trying to slip away, as I'd run out of Polyjuice, Remus Lupin discovered me. Unfortunately, he quite easily figured out what had gone on between Lily and me, and was hell-bent on telling both Lily and James about it. However, I…threatened to tell his secret, and he agreed to keep quiet about it. He allowed me to leave after that, and I saw him again a few weeks later. He told me that he had waited around for Lily to wake up after I left, to make sure she was all right…and she was not. A few weeks later, she was ill. She was pregnant…with you."

"What…? I mean…no, that can't be….James…"

"...never knew about it, and neither did your mother."

"But…if that's true, then that means that…that…_you're_ my father."

"Yes, it does,"

"You're lying! You are not my father! How could you hate your son so much you wouldn't even bother telling him you're his father!…" Harry rose from his seat as he screamed at Severus. The Giant Squid even surfaced to see what the matter was.

"I know because there is no way that you could not be. Looking at you, now especially, I can see little pieces of myself. Your position in Quidditch, some of your attitudes and expressions…they all remind me of myself when I was your age. Moreover, before you argue that it could be coincidence, I did have a test performed, so that I would know for sure. I was able to acquire a sample of your blood during your last stay in the hospital wing. I gave it, along with a sample of my own blood, to Poppy to test. You are my son, Harry, the test proved that beyond a doubt."

"But…why didn't anyone tell me sooner? Why was I…?" The information that was now confirmed as true was finally sinking into Harry's mind.

"I thought that you would be better off living with the muggles. After the fall of Voldemort, I was hospitalized during the time you were being delivered to the Dursleys. Afterward, I was imprisoned for a short time while I was put on trial for my association with the Dark Lord. When I was finally freed, I thought that you would be better off surrounded by family and with a memory of Lily and James, than you would be with me, a former 'dark' wizard. If you had grown up knowing about me, you would have been ridiculed about your birth, assaulted with questions. I was afraid…I did not, and still do not, have the slightest idea on how to be a father. I was terrified that I would mess up that something would happen to you if I were to claim you as my son. I am sorry that you had to grow up with those…people, and that you have lived with yet another lie. I should have checked up on you, and I should have found out how they were treating you, taken you out of that place…"

"It's…okay. Don't worry about it. I'll forgive you all that if you promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Promise me that I'll never have to go back to the Dursleys, or go to an orphanage or anything like that."

"I promise that you'll never have to see those people ever again. You could stay with me for the holidays, if you wish."

"Okay, I think I'd…like that." Harry smiled hesitantly and looked up at Severus. "God...you're my father…I have a father…."

"Harry, I'd better get you back to the castle now. I know it's an awful lot to take in, but I'd like to talk to you again tomorrow, if that is alright."

"Yes…that sounds like a good idea." Harry rose and the two walked back to the castle discussing the upcoming Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch match.


End file.
